dreamincubatorfandomcom-20200213-history
Barokian dubbing/Tropes
* Crossdressing Voices: ** In The Simpsons, Lisa was originally voiced by a young boy (now a woman), while a lot of characters (to list a few, Professor Frink, Sideshow Mel, and Nelson) are voiced by women. ** In Arthur's second and current Barokian dub, Mrs. MacGrady is voiced by a man named Luay El-Baz, whilst George is voiced by Shabra Ghabaz and several younger male characters are voiced by women such as Nathalie Sa‘id and Lucy Chahuán. ** Mohammad Taqi Al-Ajlani does the voice of the female Luna Loud in the Barokian dub of The Loud House, and has also done the Barokian voice of the female Jenny in Wayside. He used to do female voices as a young boy, but he now does male and tomboy girl voices ever since he hit puberty. *** Guðmundur Óli Muhammetnazarsson, who is also male, is also the Barokian voice of Lucy Loud in The Loud House. ** In the Barokian dub of Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat, Jet-Jet is voiced by a woman, Inaam Al-Harthi. * Dueling Dubs: ** Cast Away has four Barokian dubs. The original dub was made in 2001 by Advanced Audio Systems for the theatrical release in Barokia and was aired on BBT 2, HBO, and FilmzTV. The second dub was made in 2004 for TNT by Dream Studio Mazzayah and aired on that channel and Channel AZ. The third was made in 2009 in-house by Channel 9 at the Channel 9 Dubbing Studio and aired on that channel and Nickelodeon's NickNight block. The fourth was made by Syncron International for Netflix in 2013. ** Rescue 911 has two Barokian dubs, the original for BBT 1 by Advanced Audio Systems and the HBO dub from I8U Studios. The original currently has reruns on BBT 2. ** Warner Bros. has released a series of DVD's called "The Barokian Dubbing Games" which collect the multiple Barokian dubs of films from the Warner Bros. library. Films that are part of this series include: *** The Exorcist has six dubs: the original from 1974 by MXG Productions for the Barokian theatrical release, the 1985 version by Advanced Audio Systems for BBT 1, the 1994 version by Spring Music again for BBT 1, the 1997 version by Channel 9 Dubbing Studio for Channel 9, the 2005 dub of "The Version You've Never Seen" by KA-BOOM! International for BBT 2, and the 2007 dub by Syncron International for a bargain-bin VCD release. Muhammetkaliy Sultanbekova voiced Father Lankester Merrin in the first, third, and fifth dubs, whilst most of the voice actors from the Spring Music and Channel 9 dubs returned for the Syncron dub. *** The Wizard of Oz has 3 dubs, one made by Radiophone for the original Barokian theatrical release in 1952, another made by MXG Productions for Channel 9 in 1982, and yet another by I8U Studios for Channel AZ and a bargain-bin DVD release. Most of the surviving voice actors from the Radiophone dub returned for the dub of the Wonderful Wizard of Oz anime, also produced by Radiophone. *** Most of the classic Looney Tunes shorts were dubbed multiple times into Barokian, the original dubs being done in 1948-1960 by Radiophone and most of the second dubs being recorded by BBT Speech System in the studio MXG Productions in the late 80's and early-to-mid-90's. Muhammad Kemal voiced characters in all of the dubs, mainly Foghorn Leghorn (of which he is the consistent Barokian voice of). * Gag Dub: ** The Barokian dub of Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat often veered into this territory. Examples include Mama Miao sounding like a snob at times, the Reader of the Rules having a Sallyish accent (his Barokian voice actor Ocean Eagle was born in Sea Country Island which is a part of the Nuclear Islands), Wong Ton being introduced as "the voice of Pelswick" (since Wong Ton and Pelswick are both voiced in their respective shows' Barokian dubs by the same actor), and frequent Lampshading of things (a episode calls back to "Ba-Do and the Lantern Festival" and says the Foolish Magistrate was taken off his post for a brief period for child neglect). ** The second Barokian dub of Barney & Friends takes the ad-libbing Barney often did up-to-eleven. ** The Barokian dub of The Brave Little Toaster turns the infamous clown nightmare scene into a mocking commentary from the other characters (namely Kirby, Radio, and Lampy), calling the clown "Ronald McDonald's mental meltdown". Sadly, this bit was not included on the original 1997 BBT 1 broadcast of the dub for very obvious reasons. Then again, Ocean Eagle (credited for his non-voice acting contributions under his real name Salem Nabeh) wrote the Barokian script. * Role Association: ** See here * Incestuous Casting: ** In the Barokian dub of The Loud House, Luna is voiced by the aforementioned Mohammad Taqi Al-Ajlani, and her friend Sam is voiced by his sister Kareena Feyrouz Al-Ajlani. Luna has a crush on Sam. ** The Barokian dub of Thomas & Friends has the titular character voiced by Ocean Eagle and Ashima, the Indian engine from The Great Race, voiced by his daughter Star Pekingese. There is romantic subtext between the two engines. * Superlative Dubbing: ** The Barokian dub of The Brave Little Toaster, especially with "Worthless". Naziha Al-Rajhi absolutely kills it with the Wedding Car's vocals. Joaquín Gabaz and his wife V.Nah were heavily involved in the dubbing, and it shows off as one of the best dubs done for the BBT channels. ** Caillou has a severe hatedom over in the States, but is a cult classic in Barokia due to it's excellent dubbing, produced by Hijabi Studios. Lucy Chahuán's performance of the titular character is memetic and awesome at the same time. ** In Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears, Cavin actually sounds like a boy since he was dubbed by a then-boy (Hassim Rahimtoola), unlike most other Barokian Disney dubs where young boys are voiced by females. ** A lot of Canadian cartoons were dubbed awesomely. Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat became popular in Barokia for the Al-Ajlani twins' portrayal of Sagwa and Dongwa, a majority of the Total Drama shows received excellent dubbings, and Wayside had an awesome dubbing featuring Lucy Chahuán's "crazed tomboy" voice for Maurecia and excellent voice direction work by Salem Nabeh a.k.a. Ocean Eagle. * Man of a Thousand Voices: ** Lucy Chahuán is a Woman of a Thousand Voices. She has voiced Mrs. Jenkins, Mrs. Puff, Robbie Rotten, Freddy Kruger, Maurecia, and countless other characters since the 1960s. ** Mohammad Taqi Al-Ajlani can really imitate a raspy tomboy girl voice with his portrayal of Luna Loud on The Loud House. Compare it to his performance for Dongwa on Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat, which he did when was a tween. ** Hörður Faheemsson has been the voice actor for Brick, Adolf Hitler, Pelswick, Timon, Bad Bird, Ed, the list goes on and on... and even then he has credits in other dubbing industries; especially Vicnoran! * Late Export For You: ** It took until 2002 for Il était une fois... la vie to premiere in Barokia (the show first aired in 1987). But the mind-boggling wait was worth it, since the dub was pretty good (thanks again to Syncron International). * She's a Man in Japan: ** In the Barokian dub of Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat, Shei-Hu is female. Category:Barokia Category:Dubbing Category:Tropes